Kim Possible:  A Hero's Sacrifice
by Desslock3
Summary: Joss Possible has always looked up to her cousin Kim.  When Joss enters the hero business see how much of a sacrifice she must make in order to save the world.


Kim Possible: A Hero's Sacrifice

AN: This one is a bit dark but the idea popped in to my head and simply wouldn't leave me alone.

Soundtrack:

Rolling Stones: Paint it Black

Lita Ford and Ozzy Osborne: Close My Eyes Forever

I.

As Joss Possible sat in front of her vanity mirror applying her make up she was annoyed with the conversation she has having to also carry on at the same time. Actually not so much annoyed as down right not liking the conversation she was having with her boyfriend Wade Load at the moment. It didn't help that the argument was about the very mission she was busy getting ready for.

"Wade, we've had this conversation before and you know how I feel about it. But I ain't in the mood to here it right now." Joss said angrily, her country accent coming out as well. "Dang it Wade, now see what you've gone done?" Turning back to her dressing table she was using to apply the make up that want with her evening dress, and taking a few deep calming breaths before she started speaking again Joss made sure her accent was completely suppressed. For this mission it was essential.

"I know Joss. But this is the third time you've had to do this…mission." Wade finally said for a lack of a better term.

"I know that too Wade. But it has to be done."

"But why by you? You've been doing this since you were seventeen, surely can't Global Justice find someone else to do this?"

"Wade, we've both been over this before. You don't like it. I know you don't like it. I don't like it either. But it has to be done."

"I know it has to be done, but I just don't understand why it has to be done by you." Wade said angrily as he stormed out of the room.

Turning back to the mirror and double checking her hair to make sure that the coloring was right and had completely covered her natural hair color, Joss suppressed the feeling of doubt and regret about Wade that was growing in the pit of her stomach. Twice before they had either broken up or Wade had walked out on her over her missions, and sadly this was looking to be time number three.

After making sure that her hair, makeup, jewelry, and evening dress were just right, Joss made a phone call to her cousins Jim and Tim.

"Hi Jim, Tim, It's me Joss. Can you guys do me a favor and pick me up tomorrow morning after my mission? I don't want Wade to pick me up, we've had a big argument about it, again. You can, that's awesome. Thanks guys, see you tomorrow morning."

Finishing her phone call Joss could now focus on the last piece of getting her disguise ready for her mission as she put in a pair of contacts that changed the color or her eyes. Taking one last look in the mirror Joss decided that her disguise was complete and she was ready for her mission that night. Standing up from the vanity in her bedroom Joss made her way to the living room in hopes of getting a chance to talk to Wade before she left. However, as she entered the living room Joss noticed that it was empty.

"Wade, Wade are you here?" Joss called out but received no response.

She called out again, and again no response. Finally her eyes fell upon the small table next to the front door of her apartment, and sitting on that table was the key to her apartment, or rather the one that she had given Wade almost a year ago.

II.

"Hey Ron, the wife is out of town tonight, do you want to come over and we can try out the new Zombie Slayer 6 game? It's the new 3D version."

"Sorry Felix, but I've got a date with my girlfriend tonight." Ron said proudly.

"Well glad to hear that. Go and have a good time, we can zombie slay another day." Felix said hiding his disappointment. This was the first time that Zita had been out of town for over a year and as much as he loved his wife, who also loved gaming like him, Felix also enjoyed spending time and gaming with is buddy Ron Stoppable. But sadly those days were becoming more and more rare over the years, especially after the accident.

"Ahh don't worry too much Felix. Kim is a busy girl and probably will have to leave again by tomorrow morning. We can see about getting together then." Ron said over his shoulder as he made his way to his car to head to his apartment and get ready for his date.

Three hours later a freshly showered, shaved, and even wearing cologne Ronald was parking his car at the fanciest restaurant in Upperton as he anxiously waited for his date. Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, save the world, attend college and work on a double major, volunteer umpteen hours a month, and yet still find time to have a romantic dinner with her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. Every time Ron thought about Kim he thought about how lucky he was to have her and what he would do for her, or what he might do if he ever lost her.

Ron's train of thought was soon derailed by the very woman of his thoughts. As Kim walked in to the restaurant Ronald couldn't help but to be mesmerized by her beauty. She wore a strapless black dress that hinted at a bit of cleavage and came down to just about mid-thigh on her. Her already toned and muscular legs were further accentuated by the short black heels she wore giving her an extra inch in height. A small red bracelet adorned her right hand and was matched by a small red wrist watch on her left hand and by the pair of red earrings she wore. Kim never wore much make up, but when she did it was always just enough to some how make her face and especially her green eyes even more mesmerizing. With out a doubt Ronald thought that he was dating the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Wow KP, you look incredible." Ron finally managed to stammer.

"Thank you Ron, you look pretty handsome yourself." Kim said as she stepped up to plant a small kiss on his check, and to inhale his cologne.

"Is that a new perfume you're wearing Kim?" Ron asked after like wise inhaling Kim's perfume.

"Uh huh, I got it just for you." Ron.

"Oh yeah, luckiest guy in the world." Ron said as the matron dean escorted them to their table.

After a delicious dinner the young couple rode in Ronald's car back to his apartment to enjoy some quality couple alone time.

"Take a seat KP, I've got something for you."

"Ron you didn't have to, you already paid for dinner tonight." Kim protested even as she sat down on the large and rather comfy couch that sat in the center of his living room.

"I know, but I wanted to do this." Ron said as he opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a box before bringing it to Kim. "Here we go, homemade dessert for ma'dam." Ron said announced with a cheesy French accent as he opened the box up. Inside was a homemade cake covered with white frosting, and on the top, made of icing, were a picture of Kim and Ron leaning towards each other for a kiss. Underneath the picture, also written in icing, read "to my partner, lover, and best friend."

"Oh Ron, that's incredible. But you didn't have to do that for me."

"Oh but I did Kim. We both know I'm not as smart as you, and if I tried to tell you how much I love you I would just end up tripping over my own words…."

"Which just so happens to be one of the things that I love about you." Kim interrupted.

"Yeah, but I'm still better at showing you my feelings than expressing them."

"That's so sweet." Kim said as she gently caressed Ronald's face.

"Not as sweet as the cake." Ron chuckled.

"Well let's put it to the test and find out. I need a plate, a fork, and a glass of milk pronto."

"My pleasure!" Ron responded enthusiastically as he scurried in to the kitchen to retrieve the requested items.

Half an hour later a Kim placed her plate on to the coffee table as she reclined in to Ron's waiting arms. "Hmmm, that was delicious." She purred.

"I should think so KP, you ate three pieces of it."

"You did say you were better at showing your feelings then expressing them."

"That I am KP, and I would willingly do it for you every single day." However, as he uttered those words he felt Kim's body slightly stiffen against his. "What's wrong Kim?"

"Nothing Ron."

"Don't try to tell me it was nothing, I felt you tense up just a few seconds ago. Now as you're so fond of saying, spill."

Kim sat there for a moment as she considered how and what to tell Ronald.

"Kim, quite stalling, what's bothering you? You know you can tell me anything." Ron said, his voice softening by the last sentence.

In a quite voice Kim told Ron what was bothering her, "Ron, I do love you. But when you mention things like wanting to cook for me every single day, I get the feeling that you want to propose to me." Then turning to face her lover Kim continued, "And that scares me. I mean I do love you and love spending time with you because you're my best friend. But the thought of getting married, living together, maybe even having a family together. I'm sorry Ron but that scares me. I just don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Shhh," Ron said as she gently placed a finger to her lips, "It's ok KP, that doesn't hurt my feelings at all. I know marriage is a big step, and honestly I don't think I'm ready for that either. But I do love you, and I will always want to be with you no matter how much or little it is."

"Oh Ron." Kim said as she turned around and they entered in to a deep kiss as she proceeded to show him how she felt about the blond haired man.

After several minutes of passionate kissing, nibbling, and other general foreplay, Ron picked Kim up and carried her in to his bed room for a night of love making.

The next morning.

"Hey there sleepy head. Here I made you breakfast." Ron said as he poured a glass of orange juice for his lover. "You ok KP? You look like you didn't sleep at all last night, do you want some coffee instead?"

"No Thanks Ron." Kim said as she accepted the glass of orange juice and the kiss that came with it, "What did you make this morning?"

"Bacon, eggs, pancakes, toast, along with fresh honey dew melon and grapefruit."

"Ron, after dinner and that cake last night, and now this, I'm going to get fat." Kim teased even as she snagged a piece of bacon.

"Maybe we'll just have to work it off like we did last night." Ron offered.

Kim was about to respond when her wrist watch began to chirp, "I'm sorry Ronald but I need to go, I have to catch my flight."

"That's ok Kim, I understand." Despite his words it was easy to see on Ronald's face just how much he hated the thought of Kim leaving.

"I know Ron, and I promise that some day we won't have any interruptions keeping us apart."

"Do you need me to give you a ride to the airport?" Ronald asked as he handed Kim a hastily made sandwich of toast with bacon and eggs in it.

"No I have a ride. But thanks love." Kim answered as she accepted the sandwich.

Walking to the door to let herself out Kim was about to open the door when Ronald began to hold the door shut.

"Ron, I need to go or I'll miss my flight."

"I know Kim, it just hurts me so much every time I have to watch you leave to go back to school."

"I know love, but it won't be forever, I promise." Kim answered as she gave Ron a long passionate kiss. After a couple of minutes Kim and Ron finally parted.

III.

Joss Possible walked about block and a half before rounding a corner and removing the high heels that she had been wearing since last night. With her shoes in hand, still wearing her evening wear from last night, and with her hair still slightly mussed up Joss had to admit that she probably looked like she was doing the walk of shame after a one night hook up with some guy. As if to prove that point across the street from where Joss walked a young man, waiting for his bus ride to work, leered at Joss and had those same thoughts. The man heard someone walk up and stand next to him, but ignored the new person until they spoke.

"Looks like she's doing the walk of shame huh?"

"Yeah. She's a hot thing too. A red head; and you know what they say about red heads. I wonder if I can get her name, maybe we can hook up sometime. I'll show her how a former Marine parties."

"Her name is Joss."

"How do you know?" The man asked now turning his attention away from the Joss and towards the guy standing next to him.

"Because she's my cousin." Jim said as he punched the man in his gut. Watching as the man doubled over and fell to the ground due the wind being knocked out him, Jim continued to speak. "So I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about her like that. And as for being a Marine, she's done more for national security in one night then you will probably do in your whole life."

Meanwhile Joss had walked two more blocks and saw her ride waiting for her at the extraction point. With out wasting any time she got in to the front passenger seat, leaned back, closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Here Joss, I got you your usual." Tim said as he handed a flask and a cup of coffee to Joss.

Quickly removing the contacts that had turned her eyes green, Joss proceeded to take a long pull from the flask before taking a sip of the coffee.

"Can we go already? I want to take a long hot shower." Joss said irritably as she absent mindedly played with her hair that was now dyed red.

"I know Joss, we're just waiting on Jim is all." But no sooner had he finished speaking the rear passenger door opened and Jim hoped in to the car. "Ok, now we can go."

After several minutes of silence as they trio drove down the street Jim finally spoke up.

"Joss, we know how much you hate doing these missions and how you keep doing them because of how important they are. But Tim and I thought that you should see this." With out waiting for a response Jim handed Joss a folder.

Taking the folder in her hand Joss noted that in big black letters it read "Report on Ronald Stoppable: Capabilities, Dangers, and Control". Further down on the folder in even larger red letters it read "TOP SECRET, OMEGA / REL NOFORN, EYES ONLY/". Opening up the folder Joss began to read the executive summary of the report which included a brief synopsis of his major milestones: Partner for Kim Possible, Defeated Monkey Fist on numerous occasions, Defeated invading Lorwardian invaders in his senior year, His mental break down over the death of Kim Possible resulting in him going in to an uncontrollable rage resulting in over twenty injuries, three deaths, and close to three hundred million on damages. Current psychological condition, suffers from repressed memories of the death of Kimberly Possible and acts as though she is still alive and attending college out of state. Psychologist assessment, Ronald Stoppable is suffering from arrested mental development and continues to live life as he did from four years ago.

Another part of the report that caught Joss's eye was the part labeled recommendations that read "Recommend two courses of action in regards to continued positive control of Ronald Stoppable and his powers. Course of action one: due to Jocelyn Possible's physical resemblance to the late Kimberly Possible, have her continue to masquerade as Kimberly in order to prevent another melt down and massive destruction by Ronald Stoppable. Recommend convincing Jocelyn by any means necessary to completely assume the identity of Kimberly Possible and have her either move in with or marry Ronald. Course of action two, Jocelyn masquerades as Kimberly and during her next "date" with Ronald, when his defenses are at their lowest, most likely after they make love, to have Jocelyn terminate Ronald Stoppable thus ensuring no future out bursts of his powers."

At the bottom of this paragraph were four boxes, two by each course of action. One box read Concur, the other read NonConcur. Currently both concur boxes had an X in them.

"How did you guys get this?" Joss asked weakly.

"Don't ask." Jim said.

"But, but they want me to…"

"We know." Tim said, "Joss, I'm afraid that you've got some very hard decisions to make in the very near future."

Joss reread the recommend course of action paragraph again. After finishing the paragraph she closed the folder, handed it back to Jim, and promptly drained the flask in her hands.


End file.
